yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Yo-kai Arks
A is a small, key-shaped item used to summon Yo-kai from the Yo-kai Watch Elda. They first debuted in M04 and the Shadowside anime, and would later appear in Yo-kai Watch 4 and Yo-kai Watch!. They are said to be the successor of Yo-kai Medals, with some of them featuring Lightside and Shadowside Yo-kai on both sides, while several Yo-kai either have nothing at the back or a Onechanside. Rare variants with different colors also exist. Just like with Medals, Yo-kai Arks have been made into real life collectable merchandise. The levels of rarity that range from common, to extremely rare, are Normal, Rare, Extreme Rare, Super Extreme Rare, and Ultimate Rare.https://toy.bandai.co.jp/series/youkai/item/detail/5627/ Most of the Normal Arks have a clear color and a regular holo foil, while Rare Arks have a clear color and a glittering holo foil, and Extreme Rare Arks have the colors of their tribes, as well as glittering holo foil. There are also Shining Arks that are equal to Super Extreme Rare ones, and Gold Arks that are equal to Extreme Rare ones. Overview Yo-kai Arks represent the feelings that connect Yo-kai and humans. Just like Yo-kai Medals, they are given to select people once they fulfill a specific Yo-kai's needs. Yo-kai can be summoned via the Yo-kai Watch Elder by putting the Ark into the keyhole, and saying the summoning chant while the Yo-kai appears in sight. It was originally thought that the Arks were successors to the medals, but due to their inclusion in Forever Friends and Yo-kai Watch!, they existed in the past and present as well. However, in Yo-kai Watch 4, Nate's Yo-kai Medals turn into Arks after he visits the future world, probably due to the effects from the future. Types of Arks Shadowside Arks Shadowside Arks are ones that apply to Lightside and Shadowside Yo-kai, with both of the sides representing the Lightside and Shadowside form. They appear regularly throughout Yo-kai Watch Shadowside, and in the future world of Yo-kai Watch 4. Merchandise-wise, several Arks have different variants of existing Yo-kai, such as Junior's Shadowside form taking the form of Blizzard Wolf rather than Burning Dragon, and Nekomata's Shadowside Gold Ark being of an unidentified entity. Godside Arks Godside Arks function just like Shadowside ones, except they have a third form which is considered to be stronger than their Shadowside. They were first featured in M05, where Yo-kai like Nekomata, Zashiki-warashi, and Kappa are given forms after they were summoned with the Yo-kai Watch Elda God. A few of those arks appeared in two of the Yo-kai Ark Zero series sets, which are colored white instead of light-blue. Though, Yo-kai like Yamambaa and Suu-san have differently-shaped Arks. Onechanside Arks Onechanside Arks are used for regular Yo-kai that have appeared in the original games and anime, and serve as a replacement for Yo-kai Medals. They are used prominently in the Yo-kai Watch! series, where Nate uses them to summon them in the same vein as he usually does. Regular Arks at the back have a background, with the silhouette of the Yo-kai present. While several Yo-kai now has a "Onechanside", which allows it to take on a different form that could drastically change any outcome. Merchandise Yo-kai Arks exist in real life as collectable merchandise, sold in Japan. They are manufactured by Bandai Japan, which have been responsible for manufacturing Yo-kai Medals and other related items. They are released in sets, featuring select Yo-kai. Each box contains 10 random Arks, making this a blind box, much like with the Yo-kai Medals before. Each pack comes with one Ark, which can be used to play the summoning song on the DX Yo-kai Watch Elder toy, or scanned via the Nintendo Switch's NFC reader in the Yo-kai Watch games. Depending on the Ark, it usually gives the player several items, or special Key Items which allow the player to fight exclusive Yo-kai. There are several separate Ark packs, that sometimes feature Goku Yo-kai like Rinne and Goku Fubuki-hime together, with the former having a unique Ark design that stand out from the regularly released sets. List of Yo-kai Arks Ark Sets Mini Packs Trivia *In early portrayals of the Arks, including their debut in the 4th movie, they had the insignia of the old Yo-kai tribes. These were later replaced by the symbols of the Shadowside tribes. *For Yo-kai Watch!, most of the original Yo-kai that also appeared in Shadowside still retain their Shadowside Tribes in the new series. *The only Shadowside Yo-kai that don't have real life arks so far is Mitsumata Mizuchi. **Several Onechanside Yo-kai don't have arks so far, they are Mochismo, Jabow, Reuknight, Corptain, Master Nyada, Mirapo, Robonyan F (Who only has a Miracle Ark), Wiglin, Steppa, Rhyth, Melonyan (Who also only has a Miracle Ark), Sighborg Y, Dazzabel, Petty-Cake, Koma Kaachan (She only appears as Komasan's Onechanside), Goofball, Wotchagot, Pride Shrimp, Grubsnitch, Poofessor, Thornyan, Faysoff, Demandi, Toiletta, Ballin, Snailspace, Chippa, Rhinormous and Hornaplenty. **Uula, Gashadokuro (Shadowside), and Onimaro Leader don't have any either though they may be anime exclusive, altough, unconfirmed **Oniou Rasen and Kaodeka Oni don't either but Oniou Rasen may be because he's a Boss Yo-kai and Kaodeka Oni are simply just humans inspirited by Onimaro who also don't have Arks (Not counting Ogu, Togu & Mogu) possibly due to them being minions. In other languages External Links *Official Yo-kai Ark Website References Category:Article stubs Category:Merchandise Category:Items Category:Game mechanics Category:Combat mechanics Category:Mechanics Introduced in Yo-kai Watch 4